


The Morning After

by Yesimawriter



Series: Scorbus Fest Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius being cute, Cutesy, M/M, seriously there is a LOT of fluff, too much fluff to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Scorpius wakes up, confused about his dream, but he gets even more confused when he realises Albus isn't sleeping in their bed, right next to him.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt given by mavis-bluemoon - First morning in their flat together: Scorpius wakes up but Albus isn't next to him, nor is he anywhere else in the flat.... Thank you for inspiring me with this lovely prompt. 
> 
> I want to thank violetclarity for being such a great, fun mod, and for allowing me to bug and irritate her with all of my Scorbus questions. I appreciate you, love! I also want to thank my amazing beta unicornsandphoenix for working so fast. You're a champ, babe, and I love you!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this cute little fic!

Scorpius couldn’t remember what he had dreamt about. Maybe he’d dreamt about receiving an unlimited supply of chocolate frogs, or perhaps about getting the highest grade in his class, _and then_ receiving an unlimited supply of chocolate frogs. Maybe he had dreamt about Albus. Albus, with his vibrant green eyes and messy black hair. Albus, whose skin was soft and warm to the touch, whose smile was always shy but incredibly charming, and whom Scorpius loved very, very, much.

Maybe Scorpius had dreamt about cuddling up beside Albus, and wrapping his arms around him on their sofa. Maybe he’d dreamt about Albus putting his head on Scorpius’ shoulder while watching a movie they both loved, and then lightly kissing his neck and jawline, before turning his attention back to the movie. Or he could have dreamt about dragging a sleepy Albus to bed in their newly bought flat.

He could have dreamt about Albus shifting in bed to sleep on his stomach, about him lazily putting a hand over Scorpius’ chest, and then dragging him closer to himself, about Albus then sleeping on his side, and leaning into Scorpius to quietly whisper how much he loved his boyfriend and the flat that they had bought together. Maybe Scorpius could even have dreamt up the blush that had coloured his cheeks and the small, satisfied smile on Albus’ lips as he slept.

None of that mattered when he actually opened his eyes, because that warmth, that softness, was gone. Albus was gone, and the bed felt cold, and Scorpius felt all alone in his absence.

“Albus!” Scorpius called out as he sat in their bed. All he heard was silence. “Albi?” He got off of the bed, unsure, and walked into the bathroom. It was empty. Albus wasn’t there.

He rushed out to peek into the kitchen and the living room. He knew that he was being ridiculous, that Albus was probably somewhere inside their flat, but he couldn’t help the slight hint of panic that took hold of him. He pushed it away and went to look for Albi in other parts of their flat.

A few minutes of scouring every other inch of the place gave him the same result. Albus was still nowhere to be found, and the panic that had gripped onto his heart only grew. Scorpius sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. “Albus,” he whispered softly. Where could Albus possibly be? Where could he have gone after spending his first night in the new flat with Scorpius?

Yes, they had spent the night together, although this night had been a lot different than any other. Scorpius had known that Albus had been incredibly tired after shifting into their new flat. He had known because he’d been just as tired. They had been running on adrenaline the entire week, both excited about the move-in, so it was a given that they’d be exhausted after finally moving in and unpacking all of their bags.

So they had watched a movie cuddled up on the sofa, and when Albus had fallen asleep on Scorpius’ shoulder, he had dragged Albi to their bed, all too ready to fall asleep. But then Albus had muttered about how he had loved Scorpius into his neck, and Scorpius hadn’t been able to resist the urge to turn and face Albus. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from telling Albus that he loved him, too, and to lean towards him and kiss him lightly on his nose.

Albus’ sleepy smile had widened, and he had stifled a yawn before reaching up to give Scorpius a sweet kiss on the lips. Scorpius still wasn’t sure about who had deepened the kiss, but the next thing he’d known, Albus had been towering above him, his hands crawling under Scorpius’ shirt, and Scorpius had gasped, feeling hot all over.

He had pulled Albus down to kiss him a bit harder, and pulled away a little breathless, his hands on Albus’ hips. Albus had looked straight into Scorpius’ eyes as he’d asked, “Should we– do you want me to–?” He’d seemed just as breathless, just as nervous.

“Do you want to?” Scorpius had asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Merlin yes, Scorp,” Albus had breathed against his lips. They had been only inches away from each other. “Do _you_ want to?”

Scorpius had bit his lip in response and nodded his head, and they hadn’t slept almost the entire night. Too engrossed in each other to think about anything else.

Now there he was, all alone. Albus was gone, and Scorpius kept thinking about whether he’d done anything wrong last night. He’d been pretty convinced that he hadn’t, but what if he had, and Albus had hated it, and now he hated _Scorpius_.

He swallowed thickly and let his hands drop, head lifting so he could stare at the fireplace in front of him. His eyes burned after a few moments of staring, and he was just about to close his eyes when–

“Scorpi!” Cold hands covered Scorpius’ eyes, making him shiver. “Guess who?” Scorpius had shot off of the sofa and flung himself into Albus’ arms before either of them had registered it. He had pressed his lips against Albus’ freezing cold ones, almost immediately.

Concern had marred Albus’ featured after their kiss had ended. “Are you alright, Scorpius?” Scorpius hadn’t been able to stop himself from nodding his head. Albus was back. Scorpius was alright now. “Are you sure?”

Scorpius sighed, blinking to himself. Of course he was going to tell Albus the truth. He was never able to keep anything from his best friend-recently-turned-boyfriend. “I was just worried because I thought you’d left me.” He looked down as he said it, and when he heard no response, he knew Albus had realised exactly how Scorpius had meant it.

“Scorpi,” Albus said as he stepped closer to Scorpius, letting his fingers touch and tangle into Scorpius’ own. “Why would you think that?”

“I just– after last night– I mean I’ve never– and I thought–” Scorpius took a deep breath as his vision blurred. “I thought you might’ve hated it, and that you might hate me.”

Albus titled Scorpius’ chin up so that he could look Albus in the eyes, and he did, taking in the gentle and caring expressions in the boy’s eyes. “Well, you were wrong, because I loved it, and I love you. I’ve always loved you Scorpius, I could never hate you. How could I when I don’t even know how to?” Albus leaned his forehead against Scorpius’ and Scorpius let out a wet laugh.

“I could never hate you either. I’m sorry I freaked out about you being gone.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Scorpius raised his eyes at Albus. “Albi, where–?” Albus smiled as he pulled out and unshrank a brown paper bag and a coffee cup out of his coat pocket.

“I brought you your breakfast. I had to walk for fifteen minutes, and I may have lost my way there once or twice, but I finally found your favourite breakfast place and decided to surprise you,” Albus said with a sheepish grin on his face. He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush sprinkled across his cheeks.

A happy smile grew across Scorpius’ lips as he took the coffee and the brown bag from Albus’ hands, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “I love you, Albi.”

And as Scorpius walked away with his breakfast in his hands, humming a happy tune under his breath, Albus watched him for a few moments, blushing a darker red, and whispering an, “I love you, too,” under his breath, before following him.


End file.
